


Bittersweet

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 人们在接吻时能从终身伴侣口中尝出酸甜苦辣，并且以此判断彼此大致的感情历程。无法造假，接吻前吃多少糖都没有用。两个人之间只有第一次能尝出，如有些人迷迷糊糊就在宿醉里吻了，然后错过了。如果这个人不是你的终身伴侣，就不会尝出味道。有的人尝出先酸后甜，他们的爱情也会在经历过短暂拷打之后达成甜蜜。有的人终其一生也没有找到那个伴侣，顺其自然的独身或找了另个各个方面适合的人在一起。有的人是单方面的伴侣，在吻过对方的唇后人间都失色了，对方却扑向别人的怀抱。可相爱终究会充满各种意外。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤房汐恩x大平祥生  
> 现实背景。  
> 时间线长。  
> 请不要在意可能出现的BUG。  
> 520快乐！  
> 梗源：WB ID ：蝴蝶十大醉状

大平祥生抱着衣服蹲在宿舍的角落里。

现在还没到休息的时间，所有人都抓紧时间在练习室里练习着决赛的表演曲目，然而他却对鹤房汐恩单方面的发了一通脾气然后跑了出来。

他没有地方可以去。几乎所有的房间里都摆放着摄像头，他不想被摄像机拍到此时他脆弱的模样。staff在分决赛宿舍的时候告诉过他们，这次宿舍里没有安装摄像头。于是他在情绪崩溃的边缘选择回到宿舍。

大平祥生也不知道是为什么，他平时都是温顺的模样，而此时他只能感觉到急躁不安，上一次有这样的感觉可能还是他独身前往美国留学的时候。他闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现出了那闪闪发光的十一个座位。他前两天堪堪坐到最后一个椅子上，他向后转头，望着坐在第三位的鹤房汐恩，尽力摆出微笑。

在参加比赛近半年的时间里，他听到别人问他最多的一句话，便是鹤房汐恩是不是他终身伴侣。

尽管他们在镜头的剪辑下几乎没有过互动，但私底下，他们00line的关系很好，尤其是他和鹤房汐恩。他们在训练的间隙一起玩闹过，也在晚上互相串过门，聊天聊到很夜半，甚至借着在见面会为借口，大方的比划出爱心。他们年龄相仿，也有着相同的偶像，他也很爱听鹤房讲他在韩国做练习生时的故事。

所有人都觉得他们两个很般配，大平自己也有这么想过。但是他却不敢去亲吻对方的唇得出结论。

他们一路从第一期节目，一直走到了决赛的舞台。大平曾经有想过，如果他可以和鹤房一起出道，他一定要去吻吻对方的唇，去品味一下他们之间到底有没有爱情的味道。

然而就在昨天，他知道了决赛之前最后一次排名的成绩。第十一名仿佛是一把摩达克里斯之剑，一步走错他就会永远失去他的梦想，也可能会永远失去鹤房汐恩。

大平陷入了绝境。

于是他在练习的时候绷紧了身上的弦，每个动作都固执的要做到最好。鹤房却在此时凑了过来，还像平时那样和他讲着笑话，试图逗他笑出来。但是他现在笑不出来，来着四面八方的压力快要将他撕碎，而鹤房依旧在他耳边絮絮叨叨，他终于忍不住转过头对着鹤房说了一句。

うるさい。

说完，大平祥生就后悔了。他不记得自己说话的声音有多大，只感觉练习室里突然安静了几分，成员讨论的声音被歌曲demo播放的声音盖过，鹤房也愣在原地。

大平感觉到脸颊一阵滚烫，他拉起口罩离开了练习室。

一路上没有摄像机跟着，大平不知道刚才那幕会不会被剪进节目里播出来，也来不及思考这个问题。他将脸埋进手心，想着等会回去的时候要和大家道个歉。

等到大平终于平复下心情，时间已经过去了近半小时。他连忙回到练习室，一打开练习室的门他便深深地鞠了一躬。组员们一边安慰他没事一边继续着练习。大平直起身，看到鹤房站在最远的地方看着他。

大平感到一阵莫名的心虚。他避开了鹤房的眼神，站到了自己的位置上。

这首歌需要变化的站位不少，但大平和鹤房却很少有站在一起的机会，而站在一起时他们也几乎没有交流。大平下意识地躲着鹤房，他不去回应他的眼神，也不去接他提出的话题，吃饭的时候也不和他同桌。

仅仅一个晚上的时间，同组的成员都看出了端倪。甚至老师来教他们的时候，都开玩笑般的问道，你们没有吵架吧？

最后还是川尻莲来找他，问他是不是压力太大。大平笑了笑，没有反驳。川尻拍了拍他的肩膀，并没有多说什么，却在走到门口的时候突然转过身。

“我果然还是觉得，你应该是汐恩的终身伴侣。”

说完他笑着出去了。

大平被川尻调侃地红了脸，还好此时练习室里没有别人。大平眨了眨眼睛，他对鹤房汐恩从单方面到全方面的冷战莫名其妙地持续了三天。大平有些苦恼，他不该将自己的情绪发泄在别人的身上。

要是被鹤房讨厌了该怎么办啊。

果然还是去道个歉好了。大平这么想着走到了鹤房的宿舍门口，同寝室的人却说鹤房还没有回来，也不知道他现在在哪。

大平道了谢之后想了想，又回到了练习室。

练习室开着灯，却很安静。大平推开练习室的门，看到鹤房正躺在练习室的地上闭着眼睛，不知道是睡着了还是在休息。

大平蹑手蹑脚的走进练习室，关好门后环视了一圈摄像机，摄像机运行的显示灯都暗了下去，大概是没有在拍摄了。大平小声地叫了一声汐恩，没有得到回应，于是他走到了鹤房的身边跪坐了下来。鹤房睡的很安稳，大平连呼吸都放缓了，生怕将人吵醒。为了睡觉鹤房将练习室一半的灯都关上了，此时房间里有些昏暗。大平看着鹤房的脸，视线从对方的眉眼看到唇边。他鬼使神差地弯下腰吻了上去。

他幻想过和鹤房不是终身伴侣，也幻想过和鹤房的吻会是甜的，就像含着一颗糖在亲吻里等待它被含化。也可能是平淡的，像清茶般的味道，却可以唇齿留香。

但是大平唯一没有猜到的是，他们之间的吻是苦的。苦到他贴上对方唇的一瞬间就想逃开，他不擅长苦的食物，此刻更不擅长这么苦的一个吻。他一时不知道应该为他们是终身伴侣而高兴，还是为他们之间苦涩的感情而难过。但是他却不愿离开对方的唇，害怕会错过这个吻变甜的瞬间。

苦味占据了大平所有味觉，不知道时间过去了多久。大平心想，他们之间的爱情应该就是苦涩的吧，于是大平放弃的直起身，他的嘴里还是苦的，眼泪毫无防备地掉了下来，他慌忙擦着眼泪，无法确定他离开的瞬间唇间传来的回甘是否是真实的。

大平刚把眼泪擦干想逃离练习室，鹤房却突然翻了个身，睁开了眼睛。

“祥生？”

“啊……”大平有些慌乱地整理了下衣服，他并不能确定刚才鹤房是否是醒的。但对上鹤房疑惑的眼神，他确定了鹤房对他偷吻的事一无所知，便清了清嗓子，“汐恩我们谈谈吧。”

“马上就是决赛了，我排名还是出道位的末尾，所以我很紧张，我怕……但是我也不该把脾气发在你身上，对不起……”大平正和鹤房讲着缘由，却被对方突然伸过来的手吓到。

鹤房的手拂过大平的眼角，轻轻地用拇指擦过，仿佛在擦他脸上的眼泪。大平的身体突然僵住了，双手不自觉的抓紧了裤子。鹤房却像没有看到一般，笑着回答，“我还以为是什么事呢。”鹤房伸出手将大平的头发揉乱，“现在还觉得紧张吗？”

大平听着愣愣地点了点头。

“走。”鹤房突然拉着大平的手，将他带出了练习室。

“都这么晚了，去哪里？”大平跟在鹤房的身后随口一问，他其实并不在意鹤房回带他去哪里，他可以放心地跟在对方的身后，尽管明明自己才是更年长的一方。

鹤房也不做回答，带着大平离开了他们训练的大楼。十二月东京的夜晚有些冷，大平裹紧了出来时鹤房丢给他的羽绒服，时间已经很晚了，四周静悄悄的，只有他们两人走在路上。大平偷偷地握紧了鹤房的手，有一瞬间他竟然生出了他们正在私奔的错觉。

鹤房带着大平走到了离大楼不远的便利店，夜深了店里只有一个值夜班的店员，这附近的便利店店员对他们早已眼熟了，看到他们进来笑着点了点头。鹤房让大平坐在休息区，自己在便利店里逛了一圈，回来的时候手里捧着两杯温热的奶茶。

“虽然没有外面专卖店卖的好喝。”他将其中一杯放到大平的面前。“但是味道还是不错的，你尝尝看？”

大平接过了奶茶，温度透过杯子传到他的手心，正是适合的温度，不烫也不凉。他喝了一口，甜腻的味道在唇齿见散开，让他又想到了刚才那个苦涩的吻。他抬眸看着坐在对面的鹤房，心想如果他们的爱情能是这般甜蜜就好了。

“我紧张的时候，吃点甜的东西就会好很多。”鹤房一边说着一边吸了一大口奶茶，“这杯就算我请你的。”

大平笑着点了点头。

回程的路上，鹤房突然对着大平说，“祥生你肯定可以出道的，和我一起。”

大平侧着头看着鹤房，昏暗的路灯下四周的街景都无法看清，大平却能清晰地看见鹤房坚定的表情。他突然感觉充满了信心，郑重其事地点点头。

决赛的那天，大平看着站在身旁的队友一个个被点到名字，坐到那闪耀着光芒的椅子上。而他的心情也从期盼到茫然。

大平看着鹤房坐到了对面的椅子上，他仰着头，视线无法聚焦，嘴里又突然窜出了一阵苦涩。大平艰难的笑了笑，他们之间的苦涩是从这里开始的吗？

这个想法还没持续多久，就被主持人突然喊出的他的名字打断了。他抬起头，灯光镜头聚而来，他走到了对面的舞台，发表完感言后转过身，和每个已经坐在座位上的成员一一拥抱后。他抬起头，鹤房站在台阶上笑着看着他。大平伸出手和鹤房击掌，鹤房看着他说，“我说的没错吧。”

等到结束所有的事情回到宿舍，鹤房却突然将大平叫了出来。大平现在还很兴奋，他含着笑跟在鹤房身后，

鹤房带着他走到天台。大平此时还在为他的出道而兴奋，并不觉得寒冷，倒是鹤房给他披上了外套。

“汐恩，我真的出道了。”大平开心地拉着鹤房的手晃了晃。

鹤房带着笑看着他，“我知道你肯定没问题的。”

大平拉着鹤房笑了许久才平复下心情，“所以你找我有什么事吗？”

鹤房突然有些不好意思的清了清嗓子，看着大平在月光下的有些朦胧的脸，终是下定了决心问道。

“祥生你可以和我交往吗？”

问出这句话后，鹤房便对上大平震惊的眼神，鹤房知道很多练习生都觉得他们俩应该是终身伴侣，他自己都怀有这样的祈盼。尽管他并没有确定过这件事，但是就算他和大平不是终身伴侣，他也不想因此放手。

大平被对方提出的请求吓到了，他愣愣地看着鹤房，在他的认知里，大家在表白前大多都会先确认双方是否是自己的终身伴侣，像鹤房这样不管三七二十一先告白的情况实属少见。他正想回复鹤房又接着说，“我并不在乎祥生和我是不是终身伴侣，是因为喜欢你所以想和你交往，所以……”

大平被鹤房紧张的模样逗笑了，却突然在脑海里回想起那个苦到让他掉下眼泪的吻，不禁打了个寒战。大平清楚地知道，他们之间的爱情道路应是布满荆棘。

他却如同飞蛾甘愿扑火。

“好。”大平打断了鹤房的话，干脆地同意了。鹤房顿了一下后雀跃地抱住面前的人。大平将头埋在鹤房的肩头，闷着声问，“如果我们真的不是终身伴侣呢？”

“那就不是。”鹤房果断地回答，“有的终身伴侣也无法走到最后；有的不是终身伴侣也可以幸福美满，所以……”鹤房松开了大平，“我可以吻你吗？”

没等大平同意，鹤房已经倾身贴了过来。鹤房的唇是火热的，是冬日里那束暖阳，大平努力回应着这个没有味道的吻，思索着不要把他们之间的苦告诉鹤房。

他不忍心去破坏对方美好的企望。

一吻终了，大平捕捉到鹤房深藏在眼底那一转而逝的失落，他咬了咬唇正想说什么却被鹤房制止。

“走吧。”鹤房牵起大平的手，“明天还要早起，要不要睡前来杯暖暖的奶茶？”

他们出道之后过了一阵忙到连轴转的生活，为了出道做准备的时候，每天除了睡觉吃饭以外的时间都泡在练习室里。每天虽然过的辛苦，但大平只要看到鹤房偶尔做出些搞怪的模样，疲劳都会一扫而空。大平也热衷于用自己的镜头将鹤房的一点一滴记录下来，不管是搞怪的瞬间，还是帅气的瞬间。

本以为忙碌的生活会持续很长一段时间，却因为特殊的原因有了大把的时间可以待在屋子里。他们每天不用再忙于练习，紧张了近一年的神经终于有机会得以放松。公寓楼里每天都吵吵闹闹的，年轻的男孩子们仿佛总有无穷的精力。

大平的房门通常在他醒着的时候不会上锁，鹤房每次来也不敲门，拉下门把手就走进来，然后转身再将房门锁好。

他们两人窝在房间里，看看动漫玩玩游戏，谈论着偶像的情报，看因为比赛落下的电视剧。在曾在队友玩游戏喧闹的背景音里，压低了嗓音互诉着情愫。

待到他们又恢复了工作，出门的时间变多了，每天不是去练习室练习，就是到电视台或是摄影棚拍摄。忙碌的时候，时间便变得飞快。因为工作的原因，两人经常如影随形，打闹起来还被staff问过两人是不是在谈恋爱。被问到的时候大平红了脸，偷偷看了一眼在身旁面不改色的鹤房，有些慌乱地摇了摇头。

然而待到东窗事发，大平回忆起来，才发觉是自己太过得意忘形，忘记了他们的身份，也忘记了那个在所距不远的冬天里，害他掉下眼泪的味道。

所以当经纪人将照片摆在他们面前的时候，大平紧张地抓紧了衣角。经纪人坐在椅子上，仰着头看着站在面前的两人，叹了口气将照片一张张的摆开。照片里的两人牵着手，面对面像在聊着天，而最后一张则拍到照片里的两人正在亲吻。

尽管照片并不是特别清晰，像是从很远的地方拉近了焦距拍摄下来的，却依旧能从中看出照片里的主角是他和鹤房。  
  
经纪人没有像大平想象的那样大发雷霆，只是语重心长地告诉他们，这次公司可能会压下来，下一次就不知道会引发怎样的风波了。他们能抓住梦想实属不易，能不能一直把握住却只能靠自己里。

大平乖巧地点了点头，拿过经纪人递过来的照片，拉着鹤房离开了房间。

回去的路上，两人没有说话。直到回到大平的房间，鹤房关上房间的门，从大平的手里接过了那叠照片，又一张一张的翻看了一遍。

“怎么把我拍的这么奇怪啊。”鹤房笑着把照片递到大平的面前，“你看。”

大平此时却没有心情去看照片，他苦笑了一下，绕过鹤房趴到了床上，将脸埋到了被子里。

鹤房将照片放到桌上，坐到床边，他抬起头就能看到大平在柜子上摆着的几张光盘，那是他们从出道开始一直到现在所出的单曲和专辑。他们一路走来，所有的艰辛只有自己才知道。从百人里脱颖而出，为了追赶艺人的步伐拼命地练习，但他们从来都没想过放弃，毕竟是自己前半生最重要的梦想，也早已改变了他们的人生轨道。

鹤房随手取下了放在最前端的出道单，封面上的他们还带着些许青涩，那时他们怀着对梦想的无限憧憬。如今他们入圈也不过才三年多，然而在多数时间里依旧是需要时刻小心行事的新人。他们入圈的第一课，就被教导作为偶像需要注意的各种事项，毕竟在角落里不知有多少双眼睛在盯着他们，等寻到错处便可以将他们打回原样。

鹤房将大平从被子里捞出来，对方眼眶是红的，却也不像两年前那样随便就会落下泪来。鹤房低下头去亲吻大平，大平却主动地伸出手搂住鹤房，带着对方躺倒到床上。

大平已经习惯了在做爱的时候压低了声音，他们现在所住的公寓楼隔音不好，动静大一点就会被隔壁听的一清二楚。但是他们是突然被经纪人叫回来的，他们今天刚结束了一场综艺的拍摄，其他人此时还正在外面聚餐。鹤房此时一边亲吻着大平，一边让他将声音喊出来，大平便难得的没有压抑声音。

大平在恍惚中，仿佛听到鹤房在他的耳边说着什么。说着好像是对他的喜爱，但是他听不清晰。他耳边回荡着太多的声音，练习时播放的背景乐的声音，粉丝应援时喊他名字的声音，做爱时肉体碰撞的声音。梦想此时仿佛成了一个巨大的玻璃罩，将他闷在里面，只留一道缝隙让他艰难的喘息。

等到大平从光怪陆离的梦中醒来，房间里只剩他一个人。

鹤房贴心的给他洗了澡换上干净的衣服，也将房间收拾了一番，看不出在几个小时前房间里曾发生过什么。大平躺在床上放空了思绪，房间里漆黑一片，他酸胀了许久的眼睛终是在闭上的瞬间，从眼角偷跑出泪来。

他们之间没有谁提出分手二字，却都心照不宣的不再做出超出队友关系的亲密举动。尽管在外人看来他们的关系并没有改变，在节目拍摄时依旧正常互动，杂志取材的时候也不扭捏，该打闹的时候打闹，该严肃的时候严肃。

在外人看来，他们依旧是关系亲密的队友。但是在朝夕相处的队友眼里，却早看出了些许别样的气息，但是他们并没有对团体造成影响，所以也没有人主动去询问他们之间到底发生了什么。

大平本以为他并不会多难过，毕竟每天依旧可以见到鹤房，也依旧可以站在他的身旁。但再看到什么有趣的东西时，不敢像以前一样直接和对方分享；在吃到什么好吃的东西时，也要给全员都分享遍了才敢递到他的面前；甚至听到好听的歌，也不敢直接将耳机塞到对方耳朵里。

他没有理由再让鹤房听他讲无聊的话题直到很晚，也没有机会再和他在深夜里相拥而眠。

大平安慰着自己，其实这样才是最好的，却在夜深人静的时候，躺在床上久久无法入睡。闭上眼睛他就能回想起那些照片，他甚至偷偷地将那张照片存了起来，就放在他存放CD的架子的最后面。他们拍过的合照很多，工作需要的、平时出去玩的，但如此亲密的却只有那一张。结果还是最不该拍摄的人拍到的。

于是大平只能将精力都投入到工作中。他们在娱乐圈里闯荡到了第六个年头，已经有了一档稳定的综艺节目，除去节目的拍摄外，他依旧练习着舞蹈和唱歌，空闲的时间几乎都在练习室里度过。

而他最大的变化，大概就是突然间嗜甜了起来，总有一包糖不离身，在经纪人询问他们需要带什么饮料的时候也会脱口而出奶茶。为了抵抗糖分带来的脂肪，他也没有停下过锻炼。有几次吃糖的时候被木全翔也撞见过，木全每次都会向他讨颗糖，最后一边吃着糖一边问他，为什么突然变得爱吃糖起来。

为什么呢。大平思考着，大概是他闲下来的时候，嘴里就会突然开始犯苦，但只要吃上一颗糖或者喝上一杯奶茶就会好。

木全听完睁大了眼睛，叫他最好去医院看看。大平却笑着摇了摇头，他知道病灶在何处，但那并不是医生可以治好的。

在这几年里，鹤房也有了全新的发展路线。他有一次接到一个漫改电影的男主角，那部电影很卖座，他也借这次机会跃上了大荧幕。之后也接到了不少剧本，也演绎出不少让粉丝为他尖叫不已的角色。

每一次大平都会偷偷跑去电影院去看。他一个人全副武装，等到电影开场后才偷偷溜进放映厅，再在片尾曲播放完之前先一步离开。他每次都坐在最后一排的角落位置，本以为附近不会有人，没想到电影卖座到经常身边的位置不会空出。

鹤房演过各种各样的角色，他记得有一部的剧情特别催泪，演员也演的出色。他身旁坐着的小姑娘一边看一边吸着鼻子抹着眼泪，而他能感觉到那个角色的温柔，却无法将自己带入那强烈的情感中。

不是电影的原因，而是他自己的问题

最后他看着身旁姑娘连手帕都打湿了，递给了她一包纸巾。女孩有些惊讶地接过后道了谢，想在散场后再正式感谢一下却发现对方已经提前离场了。

大平不仅会买票去看，甚至还会将每套碟都买下。

他们在圈里摸爬滚久了，也渐渐攒下了些积蓄，终于能在东京这片寸土寸金的地方买下一间属于自己的小屋。大平是第一个想到买房的，但他也没有急着搬出他们合宿大楼，不过却早把自己的一些东西搬了出去，比如他买的碟。

大平也收到过一些剧本，但是数量并不算多。所以他万万没想到他收到的最新的邀请，是问他要不要友情出演鹤房最新的电视剧里的角色。角色的戏份虽少，但在剧情中却占着重要的部分。

他本来是想拒绝的，毕竟团里有比他更合适的人。但在对方交给他剧本之后，又改变了主意。

他想到了自己。

剧本是常见的校园故事。他要饰演的角色是女主的青梅竹马，两人关系很好却并没有发展成情侣。女主在升入高中后遇到了让她倾心的鹤房饰演的男主，故事便围绕着两人展开。女主趁男主在天台睡觉的时候，偷偷亲了对方且尝到了味道，于是她很开心地告诉了青梅竹马，却没有告诉男主。以至于最后女主和男主产生了间隙，还是他青梅竹马偶然遇到男主，将真相告之。

他的戏份少，只需一天就能拍完，只等通知他去的时候再去剧组就可以。到了拍摄的当天，他提前到达了拍摄地。剧组里的化妆师小姑娘见到他眼里满是藏不住的兴奋，大抵是他们的粉丝，但是工作起来却很是认真。不过和大多数的女孩一样，还是有着一颗爱八卦的心。

“听说这次是鹤房さん亲自向导演提出，说这个角色一定要邀请大平さん来出演呢。”女孩一边打理着大平的头发一边说，“大家都说不愧是JO1，关系真好。”

大平听到了笑了笑，“我们组合人那么多，他怎么会提到我的？”

女孩思考了一下回答，“鹤房さん说虽然想提名的人有很多，但是思来想去还是觉得大平さん最适合这个角色。”

大平听着女孩还在说着些什么，但他的心绪却不知道飞到哪里去了。虽然他和鹤房同岁，但到底他离学生时代实在太过久远，不像鹤房还总会出演学生的角色。他不知道自己哪里最适合这样一个角色。

等到换好衣服，大平站在镜子前，有些局促地拉了拉身上的制服。他太久没有穿过制服，现在这一身还是灰色的主色调，让他突然又回想起还在参加选秀的那段时期。他突然觉得有些苦，从随身的包里摸出了一颗糖塞进嘴里。

大平准备好后，就站到了一旁，等待他戏份的开拍。现在正在拍鹤房的部分，他便跟在导演的后面看着屏幕里的鹤房。然而鹤房却意外的NG了许多次。他以前没听说过鹤房会经常NG，所以看到他甚至被导演单独拉去谈话，实在是有些意外。

他开始拍摄的时间比预计的晚了快一小时。导演问他赶不赶时间，大平笑着摇了摇头，他为了今天这一场客串，特意把今天一天的时间都空了出来。

一切准备就绪。鹤房坐在秋千上晃着腿，大平拎着书包从公园外走到了鹤房的身边。摄像机跟在他的身后，看着他一步步走向鹤房。

等拍完了这一幕，导演检查着拍好的片段。大平坐在鹤房旁边的秋千上，乖巧地让造型师帮他调整着造型。此时他应该和鹤房说些什么，让氛围不会看起来太尴尬，但他现在只能感受到心脏快速跳动的声音。他刚张嘴准备问问他现在拍的进度如何，就听见导演远远地喊他们准备拍下一条。

“你们其实就是终身伴侣。”大平站在鹤房的身边，居高临下地看着对方。而对方听到这句话后，猛然的抬起头。大平感觉对方的眼神仿佛要将他看穿一般，不禁颤抖了一下，碍于在拍摄中，他强迫自己稳定下情绪。

“卡。”听到导演的声音，大平才从对方的视线中挣脱出来。“鹤房你的眼神那么凶做什么，你要表现出的是惊讶。人家可是好心来帮你的！”

“不好意思。”鹤房笑着吐了吐舌头，“麻烦再拍一次吧。”

这一次他们一遍便拍过了。大平站在原地，看着了解到真相的鹤房迫不及待地跑出了公园。镜头追着他的身影，离他越来越远。突然他又感到一阵苦涩，习惯性地想从口袋里找颗糖出来却摸了个空。她这才想起来身上穿的并不是他自己的衣服。

“今天真是谢谢你了。”这一场景的所有镜头拍完，剧组准备收工去下一个场地。大平也完成了他的客串，准备上保姆车回去卸妆，却在上车前被鹤房叫住了。

“你太客气了。”大平笑着回答，“难得有机会可以现场观看汐恩演戏呢。”  
  
“今天的发挥不太好。”鹤房耸了耸肩，“哦，对了。”他从口袋里拿出了一颗糖塞到了大平的手里。大平低下头看了一眼，那是他最喜欢的牌子的口味的糖。“少吃点糖吧，你都长胖了。”鹤房一边说着一边伸出手捏了捏大平的脸颊。“到时候粉丝都要嫌弃你了。”

“才不会呢。”大平挣开鹤房的手，又捧了捧自己的脸，“我有在努力减肥，所以多吃几颗糖也没有什么关系。”

鹤房不可置否，转而问他接下来还有没有行程。

大平条件反射地说有。然而他明明为了拍这客串已经将今天其他的行程都换了时间。明明离那件事已经过去了五年，他却依旧下意识的害怕和鹤房有可能的单独接触。

可真没用。大平在心里骂着自己。

鹤房点了点头，叫他不要太辛苦，便和他道别转身向自己的保姆车走去。

大平看着手里的糖，有看着鹤房离开的背影，他想到刚才拍摄的内容。突然心生羡慕，羡慕起剧里的女主角，同样是不告诉终身伴侣实情，却有人能帮她解决感情问题，并让他们最终走向幸福的结局。而自己呢，此时只能看着鹤房的背影往自己的嘴里塞颗糖。

摇了摇头，将乱七八糟的思绪甩了出去，大平转身上了车。

  


鹤房从来不觉得，终身伴侣是情侣间必要的元素。只要是真心相爱的人，终身伴侣不过是锦上添花的东西。所以他在亲吻大平的时候没有尝到味道也不觉得很失望。虽然他觉得他们两人的关系应该并不会这么简单才对。

然而阻碍感情的，从来也不止有终身伴侣这一样东西。

他总是以最真实的自己示人，然而最后也要向真实的现实低头。

刚决定分开的一段时间他有些低沉，但表面上和平时并没有什么两样，只是闲下来的时候偶尔会看着大平所在的位置发呆，为了掩饰视线还要举着手机假装是在玩游戏。他观察多了大平，觉得他好像没有受到什么影响，依旧还会和他像平时一样相处。他还发现大平突然爱上了吃糖，经常会从口袋里摸出各种各样的糖，而且对方吃的最多的竟然还是奶茶味。于是他鬼使神差地也随身会带上一些糖，尽管他并不常吃。

他曾一度以为只有是自己长情的，直到他们全团一起赶通告的那次，他们十一个人坐一辆大巴车，那时他们实在太忙，大平上了车就困得闭上眼。鹤房上车的晚，下意识地就坐到了大平的身边。大平睡着了，不知道身旁坐着谁，在大巴车转弯的时候，将头靠在了鹤房的肩上。鹤房一路上都坐直了身体，害怕大平枕的不舒服。他也听到了对方在睡梦中喊出了他的名字。

鹤房这才反应过来，有时看向大平时，对方也在看他，对上视线后连忙躲开来。在节目中，对方反应激烈的时候总会第一时间向自己靠过来。

可是凭现在的他们，无法不去在意别人的眼光。就算他不在意，大平也会在意，那个因为粉丝一句话便会染黑发的人。

于是鹤房将各种想法都收藏了起来，把全部心思都投入到工作中。他演过演过各样的角色，有和终身伴侣走到最后的角色，也有和终身伴侣最终错过的角色，有和不是终身伴侣的对方走向幸福的角色。他自己没有多少感情的经历，却在一个个剧本中早就体验过各种各样的人生。

所以在导演问他，这部剧有一个客串的角色，有没有合适人选的时候。虽然那个角色的戏份不多，但却是一个温柔的男孩，让他第一时间就想到了大平。他还有藏有一份私心，他许久都没有和大平在团队活动外有合作了，难得有一个机会他不想放过。

然而等到大平真的来到现场，鹤房却后悔了。对方就站在导演的身后，远远地看着他演出，导演并不介意，还和他一起讨论起自己的演技来。鹤房努力的去忽视对方的存在，心绪连带着视线却总会向他们的方向飘去。导致他NG了许多次，甚至被导演问他是不是有什么心事，大平在导演的后面看着他在笑，眼睛都弯成了一条缝。鹤房摇了摇头，今天还是大平第一次来看他拍戏的现场，本想给对方留下一个好印象，却没想到搬起石头砸到自己的脚。

鹤房有些磕绊地将自己的戏份拍摄完，接下来就是和大平的对手戏。他们按着剧本拍完一条，等待的间隙两人一人坐在一个秋千上，鹤房想和大平说说话，但看到对方乖巧地让造型师打理的模样，让他回想起大平总是乖巧的。

一句话到嘴边终究还是没有说出口。

拍摄第二条的时候，大平按照剧本的要求说出那句台词。鹤房却突然想到了一件事，那是他和大平的第一个吻，尽管没有味道也总会回想起来。他想到那时大平的反应，突然有了一种猜想。

猛地抬起了头，甚至一时忘记了自己正在演戏。鹤房没有收住自己的视线，以至于带这些凶狠的情绪看向对方，毫无遮掩得被摄像机记录下来。大平好像被他这副样子吓到了，睁着眼看着他。直到导演的声音传来，鹤房才收起了视线。

“不好意思。”他第一时间道歉，顺势看了一眼大平，对方躲开了他的视线，也没有责怪他。

拍摄结束后鹤房突然在自己的口袋里摸到了一个之前随手放进去的糖，正好是大平喜欢的味道，他正好借着送糖的借口终于在今天和大平聊上了几句闲天。送完后鹤房在他的记忆里搜索了许久，却没有搜索到哪个角落里有对方有机会的地方。

时机还没到。鹤房想着，再给他，给他们一点时间，他一定会找到答案。  


  
  
大平在看到小报写的新闻的时候，他还在拍摄现场。那时他刚拍完照片，回到休息室的时候他打开手机，手机屏幕上正好跳出了一则新闻，标题上写着鹤房汐恩的名字。他疑惑地点进去，却发现其中的内容写得是鹤房和他不久前合作过的女艺人的绯闻。

他突然从梦中惊醒，有一瞬不知道自己到底还在梦中还是回到了现实。

大平摸到了放在床头的手机点亮，手机的光亮在黑暗中刺的他忍不住眯上眼。他想看一眼几点却突然看见手机屏幕正中弹出的新闻框，甚至和他刚才在梦境中的一样，标题也写着鹤房汐恩。

他从困倦中清醒了过来，手指有些颤抖地点开了链接。

就连链接里的新闻都和梦里的一样，里面写着鹤房和另一位女艺人的恋爱新闻。大平耐着性子一字一句看完了，看到文章里写据双方的友人A说两人可能是终身伴侣时他忍不住笑了出来。他知道八卦杂志写新闻的时候都会挑有爆点的内容写，真假不在他们的考虑范围内。但他在此刻却突然动摇了起来，娱乐圈确实有许多可爱又招人喜欢的女孩子，如今他们慢慢也快到可以被接受的年纪了。

看完这条新闻后大平放空了思绪，困意又再次袭来，他关上了手机再次睡了过去。

再醒来的时候天已经大亮，今天是难得的休息日，大平抱着布丁狗玩偶在床上翻了两圈后，有些不情愿地打开了手机。他们的line群里信息数铺天盖地，大概是大家都在讨论鹤房的事。他本来不想点进去，却在看到鹤房在说话的时候，还是按动了屏幕。

「当然没有关系。」

看着这句话，大平有一种终于踩回了地面的感觉。

群内的聊天还在继续，话题也从鹤房转到了别的地方，大平还有许多话想问，却感觉自己没有立场问出口。

大平沉默地关上了手机。

隔天两家公司就发表了澄清声明，中间的弯弯绕绕大平也不清楚，也不想清楚。他心里也明白这是第一次，不会是最后一次。甚至会有一天，鹤房真的找到另外一位心仪的对象，不在意他们是否是终身伴侣也愿意在一起。

想到这里大平突然感觉到一阵难受。

事情随着澄清慢慢的没有了热度，不过偶尔还是会被staff开玩笑时提起。

又到了一年的年末，按照惯例举行了一场年会。所有成员和经常共事的staff都参加了。期间不知道是哪个staff和鹤房开着玩笑说，他的粉丝应该都难过了好一阵子。鹤房也不恼，却说等自己真的要有那么一天的话，他好心的粉丝也一定会祝福他的。

大平此时正在和白岩聊着天，耳朵却竖着在听鹤房那边的声音。听到鹤房的那段话后他突然捏紧了手里的酒杯，用力的指尖都泛了白。但他很快就放松了手，接着和白岩聊着。

在忘年会上白岩经常会和大平一起聊天。然而今天他却发现大平和以往有些不同，大平不说话的时候，一直在喝着酒。平时大平并没有多喜欢喝酒，今天的举动算得上一反常态。

“少喝点吧。”看到大平倒了不知道第几杯酒的时候，白岩终于忍不住制止了他。

“嗯？”大平有些醉了，反应都慢了半拍，从脸颊到耳尖都被酒气染红，眼神也迷离了起来。白岩叹了口气从大平的手上将酒杯拿走，“你今天不能喝了哦。”大平看了一眼被拿走的酒杯，没有反驳，也不再接话，趴在桌上玩起了筷子。

酒过三巡，大家都的兴致也从最高昂的时段慢慢回落。大家准备离开的时候，河野突然发现大平已经趴在了桌上闭上眼睛睡着了。

“祥生？”河野轻轻地拍了拍大平的肩，大平轻轻地嗯了一声，却依旧没有清醒过来。

“大概是喝多了。”与那城看着大平的模样叹了口气，“不知道为什么这次他喝的很凶，以前他都没有喝过这么多的。”

“可是今天祥生的助理没来吧，那谁送他回家？”

“我送他回去吧。”突然一个声音在他们身后响起，他们回过头，看到鹤房站在他们身后。

“那就麻烦你了。”与那城拍了拍他的肩膀，还小声地在鹤房的耳边说了句加油。

鹤房今晚罕见的没有喝酒，他也拍了拍大平，大平依旧睡着没有什么反应。他的助理走了过来，问他需不需要帮忙，他摇了摇头，谢绝了助理的帮助，并且要对方自己先回去，不用管他。

鹤房将大平撑了起来，对方乖巧地让他搂着，头靠在鹤房的肩膀上，终于从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。“能走吗？”鹤房注意到大平不再睡觉，小声地询问。

“嗯……”大平点了点头，似乎还没有反应过来架着他的人是谁，但却下意识将自己交给了对方。

“也不怕别人把你拐跑了。”鹤房小声地吐槽着，就这样带着大平走到了自己的车前，将对方塞进了副驾驶。

他们早在东京都买下了一套属于自己的房子，大平虽然从来没有邀请过鹤房去他的家，但是团内的其他成员却有去过不止一次。他还曾经问过，什么时候他才能一睹大平新居的芳容，却被对方笑着找了个借口搪塞了过去。他此时找金城要到了大平家的地址，启动了车。

大平在车上很安静，似乎是又睡着了，但他眼睛一直半睁着，不知道在想着什么。鹤房怕空气太凝重，打开了车载音响，放起了他们的歌，大平听着听着还会跟着哼唱几句，却意外的唱的几乎都是鹤房的部分。

大平喝醉了不像别人一样会哭会闹，他很听话，让他走就走，让他停就停。他从大平随身的包里翻出了钥匙，很轻松的就将大平送回了家。

大平家里的装修很简约，却让鹤房意外的是，有许多灰色色调的装饰。他还没来得及欣赏大平的家，先将人放到了床上。接着他转身去了厨房，找出了一罐蜂蜜，准备给大平泡上了一杯蜂蜜水。

等他烧上水，他才有空看一眼大平的家。大平的家里很整洁，不像他的客厅里总会堆上很多衣服；房间里的柜子大多是灰色的，电视机旁有一个很大的玻璃柜，里面放满了东西。鹤房走进了一看才发现，里面放着他们出道以来出过的所有碟片，单曲、专辑、还有演唱会的影像，和当初他们在一起住的时候大平房间里的柜子很像，里面都放满了他们团队的记忆。然而有些不同的是从第三格开始，放的全是他鹤房汐恩出道以来出演过的所有剧集的碟片，就连他演的只是配角的剧这里都有。

鹤房心里一颤，他打开了柜子，伸出手去一张一张碟的确认。突然一叠照片掉落了出来，鹤房有些慌乱地将照片一一拾起，他翻过来一看，发现竟然是十年前他们俩被娱乐记者偷拍的那组照片。鹤房此时突然感谢起科技的发达，让照片存放了十年也不会褪色。他还能透过照片看到他们那时的青涩，眉眼间却满是幸福的神色。

鹤房有一瞬突然羡慕起十年前的自己。

他将照片收好，关上了柜子。此时水已经烧开，他对上一些凉水给大平冲了一杯蜂蜜水，回到了大平的卧室。

大平此时正抱着被子躺在床上，鹤房本想让人直接睡上一觉，但他害怕人第二天早上起来会难受，只能叫他起来。

“祥生，祥生。”鹤房将水杯放在床头柜上，蹲在大平的床边，推了推他，“起来喝杯蜂蜜水再睡。”

对方嗯了一声蹭了蹭怀里的被子，再次睁开了眼睛，看了眼面前的人，突然坐起身伸出手搂住了鹤房。

“祥生？”鹤房被大平突如其来的举动吓到了，却条件反射地回抱住了面前的人。鹤房轻轻地顺着大平的背，“怎么了？”

“汐恩是笨蛋。”大平的声音带着些委屈，“ばかばかばか！”

“对对对，我是笨蛋。”鹤房难得见到大平像这样撒娇，平时大平在他们面前总会控制着自己，就算十年前他们还在一起时都没有看到过大平像现在这样撒娇。他饶有兴趣的顺着大平的话问下去，“不过我哪里是笨蛋？”

“你明明，明明是我的……”大平的声音本来还很有气势，却在说到一半的地方突然声音小了下去。

“我是你的什么？”鹤房听到这句话突然心脏一跳，他感觉一直以来想要得到答案的问题终于能在此时得到一个结果。

大平却在这时不再说话，松开了鹤房，转而拿起了床头的水杯，喝起了那杯蜂蜜水。鹤房此时有些焦急，但是也只能耐心的等着大平喝完。大平一口一口慢慢地喝完，将杯子放回床头柜，又重新看向了鹤房。

“我是你的什么？”鹤房又耐着性子询问了一遍，他感觉今天如果不能得到答案，下次不知道什么时候他才有机会可以问出口了。

大平低着头看着鹤房，突然笑了起来。鹤房还记得粉丝一直说大平是天使，他现在的笑容让鹤房仿佛看到了天使。

是他的天使。

“你是我的，终身伴侣啊。”

说完他又搂住了鹤房，蹭了蹭对方的脖子，不再说话了。这点倒是和以前一样，害羞的时候总会将自己的脸藏起来。

鹤房对大平的回答感到不小的震惊，尽管他在心里已经猜测过了无数次，但当真正听到这句话的时候，他的心脏不由自主地快速跳动起来。他还有许多问题想问，大平是什么时候知道的，他们的爱情是什么味道的，却听见耳边传来大平平稳的呼吸声，这次大概是真的睡着了。

鹤房叹了口气，他尽管有太多的问题，此刻他也不忍心再将人叫醒。鹤房让大平躺回床上，再帮他把被子盖好。

鹤房坐在床边，看着大平的睡颜，终于忍不住低下头，亲吻他已经快十年没有亲吻到的人。

大平睡醒的时候看着熟悉的天花板，脑海里一片空白。他感到一阵头疼，习惯性的向床头一摸，摸到水杯后喝了一口水。他的记忆有些混乱，他还记得昨天晚上他们和工作人员一起举行忘年会，因为鹤房的原因难得喝的有些多，再往后的记忆他都回忆不起来。他不记得是谁送他回的家，但是记得自己好像和对方说了很多话。

大平坐了起来，尽管从今天开始正好是他们的年假，他还是习惯性地打开手机想看看有没有人找他，却突然听见屋外传来了声响。大平疑惑的打开房门，空气中传来饭菜的香味，他知道昨天他的助理没有去，所以奇怪是谁在做着早餐。

当他走到厨房，意外地看到了最不可能出现在这里的人。

“汐恩？”大平有一瞬的惊慌，他这时反应过来昨天送他回家的人就是鹤房，但他无论如何都想不起来趁着喝醉和对方说过了些什么。也不知道鹤房在他的家里待了多久，又或者看到什么。更不知道自己在害怕着什么。

“醒了？”鹤房听到动静后回过头看了眼大平，“早饭马上就好，你再等一下。”

大平有些恍惚的洗漱完，坐到餐桌上还有些晕乎。他看着鹤房端上来了一碗粥，配上了一叠即食的小菜。“你昨天喝多了，今天就吃点清淡的。”

大平看着面前的粥，“你也不会做别的吧。”

“快点吃。”鹤房佯做生气地瞪了一眼大平，“我等会还有事想和你说。”

大平举着勺子的手停在半空，“什么事？”

“你先吃吧。”鹤房说完转身回到厨房去收拾东西。大平一边吃一边看着鹤房忙碌的身影，突然萌生出他们在同居的错觉。他连忙摇了摇头，将这个想法甩出脑内。

他上次吃到鹤房做的料理还是在他们都住在一起的时候，鹤房实在对料理不在行，但是依旧被团员起哄要他做些什么，他最终就是端上了一碗白粥。白粥本身没有什么味道，但大平总觉得自己又回到了那个时候，又尝到了专属鹤房汐恩的味道。

大平将一碗粥都吃完，鹤房将碗放回了厨房，一本正经地坐在了大平的对面。

“什……要和我说什么事？”大平仿佛有些冷地搓了搓自己的手臂。

“你……”鹤房似乎在思考怎么挑明话题，最后选择了最直接的方式。“你这几年有遇到你的终身伴侣吗？”

大平听到这个问题后心跳猛地加速，他猜测鹤房可能已经知道了他的秘密，却不知道他是怎么知道的，大概是昨晚自己说漏嘴了。但是他却依旧不敢明说，只能扯出了一个笑低下头，试图回避这个话题，“终身伴侣哪有那么容易遇到……”

“是我不是吗？”

大平猛地抬起头，鹤房看着他的眼睛又重复了一遍，“是我。”

“你怎么……”

“你昨天晚上抱着我哭着说的。”鹤房笑了，似乎很喜欢他昨天的失态。“还说我是你的。”

鹤房看着大平的脸腾地一下就红了，这一点大平到是没变，总能很轻松地从他的面部表情猜到他的内心活动。鹤房干脆起身走到了大平的身边，蹲下身仰着头看着大平。

大平双手紧张地抓着裤子，此时被鹤房握住，“所以，当初你骗了我。”鹤房一字一顿地说，这是他唯一无法想通的地方，他们是终身伴侣明明是一件好事，为什么大平不愿意告诉他。“为什么？”

“因为你说……不是终身伴侣也没关系。”大平有些不好意思的小声回答着，一边说一边偷看了一眼鹤房的表情。“而且，味道也不太好。所以……就没告诉你”

鹤房没想到是自己的一句话害得自己被蒙在鼓里这么长时间。“那是什么味道的？”他有些迫切的想知道这个答案，稀里糊涂的错过了和大平的第一个吻，心里多少有些在意。

“是……苦的。”大平犹豫了一下回答，又回想起那个味道，一股苦涩再次在他的嘴里炸开来。他皱了皱眉头，“太苦了，我从来没有尝过那么苦的味道。所以……”

鹤房伸出手抚平大平紧皱的眉头，大平看着鹤房的模样转而笑了起来，“不过，好像最后有一点点甜味。但是我也不知道是不是我的错觉。”

“肯定不是错觉。”鹤房斩钉截铁地说。

“你又没尝到。”

“那你是什么时候偷偷吻我的？”鹤房突然发现了关键的问题，他盯着大平的眼睛，“是在表白之前？所以是决赛的时候？”

大平顿了一下，突然说了一句没头没尾的话。“奶茶。”

鹤房却听出了其中的意思，他突然明白为什么大平会如此钟爱奶茶，原本以为只是他依旧延续着年轻时的喜好，没想到还有这么一层原因。

鹤房笑了，一切的弯弯绕绕仿佛是上天的为了考验他们开的玩笑。他现在也有可以保护自己和自己喜爱的人的能力，便不想再等了，什么苦也好甜也好，全都抛在脑后。他的爱情不应该被亲吻味道所限制。

于是鹤房在这一刻亲吻了大平。


End file.
